Finding Sophie
by smilemissy
Summary: Christine fears for little Sophie, after a mishap with her husband, Raoul. She takes Sophie and flees back to the Opera Populaire in search for her former angel, and tries the truth be told. But when Raoul shows up, He kidnaps Sophie, and it all falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I redid this chapter and will be redoing another chapter. Nothing too serious, just before. Raoul was just way out of character so I am changing that a bit to where to its not completely crazy. so I hope you like it and R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Christine<strong>

I miss him. every day. I should have never left him, or played along with the plan to capture him, I love him, I didn't want any harm to him. He was my angel. I miss his voice singing to me. Raoul never understood. He didn't hurt me he would never! He loves me! the only one who has hurt me is Raoul! Since the day Sophie was born things started to go strange. He started drinking, he would come home drunk, and things were just bad. I still let it alone, he still doesn't know that he is not the dad of Sophie, She is only 2 months old. But I am afraid to tell him. I need to confront him. I need to face my fears, for if he doesn't stop, I am going to have to take my baby and leave.

I went to his study that day, I stood by the door and took a deep breath then I walked in.

"Raoul, dear, we need to discuss something." I began.

"Oh yes dear what is it?" he laughed so hard he fell over. I could tell he'd been drinking.

"You need to stop drinking." I said in a scolded tone. he gave me an awkward look. "It's not good for you. we have a child now and you need to start being responsible."

"Why? I don't drink that much." Raoul said.

"Raoul, yes you do, ever since Sophie was born you've been like this." I exclaimed.

"Christine, that's not true."

"Fine, but please will you just stop?" I guess he was getting angry, and I saw a side I never saw of him.

"I don't have a problem! I don't, ok? Just leave Christine. Just leave!"

Tears balled up in my eyes, he never denied and yelled at me like that before. "Raooul I was just say-".

"I said LEAVE! Leave me alone!" I walked up to him to try to calm him down, and he was very angry I guessed because of the alcohol, When I walked over his back was to him so I thought I would gently hug him to get him to calm down, but before I knew it he turned around too quickly and struck me with his hand leaving a bruise upon my cheek.

"You! You think he is the monster, your wrong!" I screamed as tears ran down my cheek, "the only monster I see is YOU!"

"Christine!" he shouted. maybe he didn't mean too, but I just couldn't do it anymore. I didn't want Sophie in that. I ran out. asked the maids to pack mine and sophie's belongings into my big suitcase. then I grabbed sophie, and the suitcase and I ran away. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to get out of there!

He ran after me but, I was already on my horse.

"Christine, Wait! I didn't mean too! Bring Sophie back!" he yelled out at me.

"She's not yours! she is mine and my angel of music's baby!" I yelled back with more anger than ever. I don't know what got into me but I just let the truth slip.

I had a place in mind, I am going to need shelter and care and most importantly money to take care of little Sophie! And it was time he knew. I found my way back to the opera house, hoping he's still here. The opera house looked the same before the disaster happened. It still was under the same management. Mosieur Firmin and Mosieur Andre. I arrived there bout late afternoon, I sat on my horse, too afraid to walk in. what if he was in there? what if he hated me! I started to sing...to push the fears past...I remembered part of the song when I first performed. it made me think of him...

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly, when we've said Goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try_

_when you find that once again you long..._

I stopped, I saw someone walk out of the doors of the opera house. it was Madame Giry she ran back in so quickly. she saw me I suppose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erik**

I miss her. I miss her singing. I wish I could just hear her sing just one more time. I never saw Madame Giry come in.

"I am sorry to bother you, but uh I just so happened to have saw her outside with her baby."

"WHAT?" I freaked out. she had a kid with him? oh well there married now so so what? "Why is she here?"

"No idea. oddly enough, Raoul was not with her, she looks really tired and out of breath."

"Oh." He didnt come with her? Knowing she was coming here, he would have come and protected her, unless he doesnt know..I wonder what's going on.

"Well, Thanks for telling me. Now go, I am working on something."

"Alright, Alright. I have to go anyways, rehearsals start soon. Good day."


	3. Chapter 3

**Christine**

I need to go in. I have to go in! I can't just stand here. Sophie will start to wake up, knowing she is only 2 months old she is going to be hungry. I decided to go in and talk to the managers, then maybe just maybe face him. tell him about what happened and sophie.

the doors flung open as I walked up the steps.

"Oh Mrs. Daae! or is it Mrs. De changne?" Firmin excitedly asked.

"Dechangne unfourtunately." I sighed.

"What on earth happened to you my dear?" Andre asked. I had no intentions of letting the two managers know of what Raoul did.

"Oh just a accident, I went to check on Sophie, and tripped and hit my cheekI lied and laughed at it hoping they would buy it. then they finally noticed Sophie asleep in my arms.

"Oh she's so cute! She's going to be an amazing singer just like her mother!" was their response.

"Anyway, what brings you to the opera house?" Firmin asked.

"Well, I was interested in joining again." I said confident for once.

"Really?" they both said excitedly, "We would love for you to join us. come we will get you settled right away."

"Great, my only concern is Sophie." I said.

"Whats wrong with staying with the Vicomte?" Andre asked curious.I didn't want to tell him.

"Raoul is going through some family stuff, right now he said its best he did it alone." I lied again.

"Well, then theres an extra bed but we don't have cribs...so she can stay with you if you like."

Oh thank you so much!"

I finally was happy that day, I followed the managers inside, and then soon I found myself really tired so I headed to the dormitories but ended running into Madame Giry.

"My dear, you are back! that is wonderful!" She said."And who might this be?"

"this is Sophie, my uh daughter." I said. I wonder if I can tell her.

"My God, what happened to your face! it looks like it was hit." She said in horror. Ok I had to tell her at least.

"He hit me. He was so drunk! hes a monster now! Raoul hit me!" I began to cry I just couldn't believe he would actually hit me.

"What?" she was in shock. "The boy who tried with all his heart to protect you, harmed you!"

"Yes, I know its shocking." I was still sobbing.

Madame Giry walked me and sophie all the way back to the dormitories where I layed sophie down. then I asked a simple question to Madame Giry.

"Is he here?" I asked.

"Yes"


	4. Chapter 4

**Erik**

I saw her. she was in the hallway. I can't believe it, and she has a baby. but she had a bruise on her cheek I wonder what happened. Oh if he hurt her, if he hurt her I'll Kill Him! I will! no one should doubt that The Phantom will kill someone! Cause they all know I will.

"Erik." Madame Giry had walked in as I was sitting at my organ.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Christine has returned to sing. I found out today." she explained.

"Yes, I guess thats why yall two were talking." I said. "one question, did you happen to notice the bruise on her cheek. It's awfully big."

"Well, yes, and she told me what happened, but that is for her to tell you. I think she came back for you. she asked me if you were still here."

"Really?" I said hopefully, my christine came back for me. my angel wanted me.

"Yes, I believe so."

She came back for me, I don't care if she had a child with him, If she came back for me, I'm ok with the child I'll care for it like I care for her! ok but different cause I didn't really treat Christine that well in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Christine**

He's still here! I was so excited I forgot how tired I was. but it soon let in, and I felt right asleep.

That morning I woke up and saw sophie on the bed next to me she was still sleeping. Meg came rushing in.

"Oh Christine your awake!" she exclaimed.

"Yes" I replied. I was so happy to see her.

"I am so happy your back, I missed you!"

"I missed you too." we hugged and talked for about an hour, she wondered about the bruise and i told her what happened. I felt so bad for lying to the managers though, but they really didn't need to know.

Auditions were starting for singing parts, so I got ready and told meg I had to go and she walked with me down to the theatre. I got there, La Carlotta was still here Fussing with the managers.

"Oh please I don't need to audition. I'm the lead singer here. espanla." She carried on.

"Everyone must audition madame. so please." Firmin explained.

"Uh fine whatever." La Carlotta was irritated. she started to sing...I watched as the maids put earplugs in their ears like they have always done when she sings. I laughed, Carlotta heard and gave me a evil look. I really didn't care though.

"Thankyou Carlotta" Firmin said.

Carlotta stopped and moved to the side of the stage in her diva way.

"Christine De Changne is next." Andre announced.

"if you don't mind, could I be called Daae for now. Raoul and I are going through some rough times right now." I said.

"alright then, mrs. Daae."

the piano started playing. I remembered the song quite well. It was the last opera I performed.

_Past the point of no return_

_no going back now_

_our passion play has now at last begun._

_past all thought of right or wrong_

the piano stopped playing.

"Thank you Mrs. Daae."

"your very welcome" I said and exited the stage. I was walking towards the old dressing room when Madame Giry came up to me.

"You did very well my dear." She said.

"Thankyou."

I walked in my old dressing room. I had put sophie on a couch in here before the auditions. she was still asleep. I looked over at my vanity and saw the deep red rose with the black ribbon. my heart started racing.

I sat down and picked up the rose. then my dressing room doors swung open.

"Christine!"

"Raoul, what are you doing here.". I said scared.

"Taking you home." He demanded, grabbing my things, then he grabbed my wrist extremely hard and tight. I shrieked in pain.

"I'm not-" I was cut off by someone.

"INSOLENT BOY YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER" I reckognized the voice. it was my angel.

Raoul was in terror he had forgotten. He ran out, and I felt safe not until noticing he was running away with Sophie!

I began to cry, my Sophie was gone. That wasn't his baby. Then I heard my angel singing.

_Look at your face in the mirror I am there inside._

I sang back.

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no longer_

_come to me sweet angel_

At that he put out his hand and we both walked to his lair. I couldn't believe I was back with him. I had to tell him though about Sophie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Erik**

She's back. thats all that matters. but how dare he abuse her like that. then he takes the baby away? Oh, if he ever shows up again, he will need a grave. I carried Christine all the way back to my lair, she was still crying over the loss of her baby and the pain. I wondered if he was going to hurt the baby too. I sure do hope not. but if he does his death will be very painful. Christine was awfully tired, I put her to sleep in my bed. then I went to my organ and started working on some stuff for awhile. Until I eventually got tired.


	7. Chapter 7

**Christine**

I awoke to find my angel asleep beside me. I smiled and sat up, and he started to wake up. I need to tell him now. he saw the worried look on my face.

"Angel, whats wrong?" he asked.

"There's no easy way to say this...but sophie, my daughter...Raoul is not the dad. you are." at this I saw him get angry.

"That monster took MY child?" Erik said in angry. "Does he know?"

"Yes, I told him when I ran away to here with sophie after he uh hit me"

"He hit you! I will find her, and if Raoul happens to be dead in the process. I'm sorry."

at that he got dressed, got his cloak and left.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thirteen Years Later_

**Sophie**

It's been ok for my life. I try not to make my Father mad, I really do I get scared when he's angry. I really want to ask him to let me do ballet but I'm scared he'll get mad.

"Father?" I asked hoping he would listen.

"Yes Sophie?" he was reading his newspaper.

"I was wondering could I start ballet at the ballet school?" I asked nervously. he had to think really hard on this one cause he sure showed it.

"uh sure. go ahead"

"Oh thankyou! you won't regret it I promise!" I was so happy he let me do it!

I arrived at the ballet school in just a few minutes, I was so excited. Father filled out the paperwork. and classes start today at 2:30 pm!


	9. Chapter 9

**Raoul**

What have I done? I took the child that was not mine, I hit my wife, and most of all I took the child to England! And now she wants to do Ballet? This just isn't right. I even told her, that her mother left me and her. I am so horrible. Once she does ballet, theres chance the truth will come out. What if she wants to sing? Oh Christine, I'm so sorry, I should have never started drinking. And now everytime I get mad I take it out on Sophie. Ugh, I'm such a horrible person! Well I know what I can do now, I can treat Sophie right. She deserves better. Oh Christine, what have I done. What time is it? 2:15! I have to take Sophie to ballet!

"Sophie!" I announced. She came rushing out in her ballet clothes I bought her on the way home.

"Yes, Father?" she asked.

"Are you ready for Ballet?'

"Yes. I am very excited!" she exclaimed.

"Alright then, go get in the carriage."

"Ok"

As she walked out the door, I saw the bruise on her shoulder showing where I had lost my temper. I felt horrible. Oh Christine, please forgive me!


	10. Chapter 10

Erik

Where could he have gone? I've searched all of France. And now I return to my beloved Christine with no sophie. ugh I have to find somewhere new to search, somewhere he might have gone. Maybe Christine knows. I walked around the opera house, obviously in a hidden way. til I could find her. I made my way to the chapel knowing she likes to light a candle for her father there. She was there.

"Christine?' I asked.

"Angel?" she answered back.

"Ah, sweet angel of music. shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"yes, but I just wanted to come and think for a few minutes."

"ah I see, and what were you thinking about?"

"Sophie. and Raoul." she replied, beginning to cry. "I'm afraid he's going to hurt her."

"you know I will not let that happen, my dear. but this is why I came to find you."

"why?"

"well, do you know any places Raoul likes to go?"

"well he has always mentioned something about England."

"alright, thankyou my angel."

"your welcome my angel."

I shall leave and go to england, after the new opera christine is performing in.

Christine

I was still nervous about going on stage even though I have done plenty enough before. I hope that he finds our Sophie, and that she is ok. oh jeez! it's 6:50 pm. I need to get to the stage. I rushed down the stairs hurrying. the show was just starting, as I got there at exactly 7:00. the first scene ended and I was on.

I heard the piano start playing. I smiled and started to sing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Christine**

I was still nervous about going on stage even though I have done plenty enough before. I hope that he finds our Sophie, and that she is ok. Oh jeez! it's 6:50 pm. I need to get to the stage. I rushed down the stairs hurrying. the show was just starting, as I got there at exactly 7:00. the first scene ended and I was on.

I heard the piano start playing. I smiled and started to sing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Raoul**

After I dropped Sophie off at ballet class, I headed back to the house. I figured I would clean the fridge out. I wanted to change, I would stop drinking. And tonight I will tell Sophie the truth. The whole truth I hope she will forgive me. And I should probably take her back to Christine and him. Oh, Christine.

I suddenly drifted off into a dream of the summer we got married. She loved summer . I was so asleep when we pulled up to the house the carriage man had to come wake me up.

I walked in the house threw my bag down, headed for the fridge. I pulled the trash can with me. Opened the fridge took every single alcoholic beverage out and threw it away, then I took out the trash.

When I got done, I sat down and just thought some more of Christine. But then I saw a picture of me and Sophie. She looked like Christine, she had the same curly hair but it was slightly lighter. Sorta looked like his, when his wig was off. It was sort of dirty blonde but she was pretty. She had Christine's eyes. She didn't have a deformed face, She was gorgeous. I can't believe what I've done to her and her mom. Oh, Christine I'm a monster. I wasn't paying attention to the time until I finally glanced at the clock that said 5:00 pm. SOPHIE!


	13. Chapter 13

**Sophie**

Where is he? He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago! Ugh. I was so worried on father not coming to get me I didn't hear Madame Mory come up behind me.

"Mrs. De changne, what are you still doing here?" she asks.

"My father is not here yet." I reply not wanting to say it but I don't like lieing.

"Oh, ok well I'm sure he just had a few errands to run on the way here no worries."

"You're not mad?" I really thought she would be mad.

"No, of course not. With your talent I can not be mad."

"Oh thank you Ma'am"

"You're welcome my dear."She said in an excited tone."If you want I could play the piano, -

and you could practice more, I love seeing you do ballet you are really good at it."

"I would love to!" I replied very excited.

We walked back into the ballet area and she started to play the piano, and I started dancing.

Something strange happened, the song sounded really familiar, something was telling me to sing….I didn't want to I just wanted to do ballet. I felt a presence of someone else in the room. I look to the door and there stands father.


	14. Chapter 14

**Christine**

Oh, I wish I could just have her back. Please Erik find her. Its been 11 years since she was kidnapped, so that makes her 11 now. Oh what has he told her? Has he hurt her? I wish Raoul would just come back to his normal self. I started to cry as I thought of that summer, I didn't realize I was singing too..

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you'll need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true, That's all I ask of you..._

I remembered us singing on the rooftop, even though I knew Erik was up there. Oh I feel so bad for hurting him like that, the way I betrayed him. Oh Sophie, I thought, Erik is going to find you, my little girl, don't you worry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Erik**

I think I found her, I think I did... I saw a young girl about 11 years old practicing ballet in a ballet studio here in England. And she reminded me of Christine so much. She is talented. Her curly hair like Christine's, except her hair is sorta dirty blonde like my regular hair without the wig on... oh she had Christine's eyes. It must be her. She kept on practicing her ballet on the wooden stage while the lady, played the piano in the corner of the room. Then the girl dancing stopped and ran back to the door at the back of the auditiorium. And then I knew it was her cause standing at the door was Raoul.

"Father, I was just practicing while I waited." I heard the young girl say.

"Ah yes, I see you were really good, quite like your mother." he said.

"Oh" she said.

"Ooops, well umm we need to talk at home about something."

Ok it was time for me to step in. Time to get Sophie back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Raoul**

Why did I mention her name? Why? She was good, it reminded me so much of Christine! Ugh, ok tonight is night I tell her. Wait what was that? I swear I saw like a black cape in the mirror.

"Father, what are you staring at?" Sophie asked as I gazed at the mirror. Knowing who has a black cape, I was getting suspicious. "Father!" I heard.

"Oh, sorry sweetie I dozed off for a minute. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh ye-" she was stopped by someone very familiar.

"Ohh so this is how you hide her. You fool think I would not find her." As he spoke out loud I stood in terror. It was him.

"Who is there?" I heard Madame Mory.

"Father who is here?" Sophie said.

"FATHER? RAOUL YOU INSOLENT BOY TELL HER THE TRUTH YOU ARE NOT HER FATHER ARE YOU?"

"what is he talking about?" Sophie asked as tears ran down her cheeks. I was afraid now that if I didn't tell her, he would do it and then who knows what would happen knowing him. My only way out of this was to tell her the truth.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sophie**

I didn't know what was going on, we heard this voice that oddly sounded really familiar. Madame Mory started freaking out and so did father, or at least I think he is my father, the voice was saying that he wasn't. I was so scared I started to cry. Then father spoke.

"Sophie, I just want you to listen don't interrupt. I have to tell you this." As he said this he came into the room. We all watched as he took a seat near us quite close to me. And opened his mouth as if to say something and then said one word.

"Continue."

"Father, I'm listening." I said. As the masked man made a smirk.

"Ok, well to start. Your mother never left us. Well she left me which was smart. She took you with her, cause you were her and his daughter" he said pointing to him. "You see, Christine and I were married. I started to drink and stuff got out of control and I hurt Christine. And for her safety and yours she took you and ran away to where your real father lives. And I think I was still drunk and ran after her and I was so stupid I kidnapped you from them." He said in a scared tone."I'm so sorry sophie."

As he said that tears started to run down the side of his face, he was ashamed. I surprised him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes, you were drunk. You weren't thinking."

"Sophie. Thank you. But I guess this is goodbye, it's time you went to your real family." he said as he walked me over to the masked man who I now understand is my father."

"yes father, I mean, Mr. Dechangne." I said mistakingly.

"Thank you. Raoul, you did the right thing." He said in a sneary tone.

"so, uh father? What do we do now?"

"We go home to Christine." He said excited, "oh Christine will be so happy."


	18. Chapter 18

**Erik**

Sophie and I left the ballet studio. Raoul followed us out. I knew not to do something because of Sophie. We would stop at Raoul's Manor and gather Sophie's things and then we would leave England and go back to France where we belong. I can't believe I have her back. Oh Christine, I can't wait for you to see her.

Sophie gathered her things slowly. I know she would miss this place, but it was time for her to come home. Besides she loves ballet, and she is good at it too. Opera Populaire is the perfect place for her. I wonder if she sings…

I just sat there waiting patiently. I didn't want to rush. As I sat there on one of the white couches in the foyer, I heard one of the servants talk to Raoul, I could hear everything they were saying.

"I told you this was going to happen." I heard the servant say.

"Yes, I know what you told me. I was planning on tonight telling her the truth and was going to let her go back, but he showed up" he said pointing at me," and well now it's happening earlier than I planned."

After that I picked up a magazine that was laying on the end table next to the couch. It must have been Sophie's because it had pictures of ballerinas. I flipped the pages and then I saw a picture of Ill Muto. And Christine as the page boy and Carlotta as the countess. And then under that picture was another picture of Joseph Bouquet hanging from the rope around the ballerinas. None of this would have happened if the managers would just follow simple instructions. Christine was to be the countess, and Box 5 was to be kept empty, but guess who was in it? Vicomte De Changne. I simply abhor him. And here I am in his manor. Oh Sophie please hurry up, before I lose my temper and do something stupid. I placed the magazine back on the end table.

Sophie came down the stairs carrying two suitcases, while servants followed carrying more. Luckily the carriage is big. I walked up and took a suitcase from her. Trying to help.

After we got all her things in the carriage. I got in while she said goodbye to Raoul. Then she got in and Raoul stood at the gate waving and he mouthed something to me.

Tell her I'm Sorry.

Yeah, ok sorry is not going to cut what he did to her. I closed the door. And off we went.


	19. Chapter 19

**Christine**

I worry every day something bad happened and I won't ever see Sophie or Erik again. Oh I have to get to rehearsal, I can't spend all day up here in this chapel. I started for the stairs I stopped. Someone was coming.

"Oh I thought you were here." Meg said when she found me. "The stage is waiting."

"Oh, yes I'm sorry. I was heading there actually." I said.

"Ok well come on. And put your worries in the back of your head, everything will be alright."

"How did you-"

"I know you, I know when you're worried." Meg interrupted. "Also, you talk in your sleep."

"Ok, Ok" I said.

With that we walked all the way to the stage.


	20. Chapter 20

**Erik**

It was a long ride back to the opera house, I was glad to have sophie back. Sophie asked questions for awhile.

"So….where do you, I mean we live?" she would ask.

"Sweetie, we will live in Paris, France. In the opera house." I would reply.

"Oh. We can live in the opera house?"

"Well yes. Ballerinas live in the ballet dormitories, where your mother normally lives along with her best friend Meg. But I live in the catacombs of the opera house."

"Oh ok." Was all she said to that.

"Can I study ballet there too?" she asked.

"Of Course."

She smiled and then started to drift off to sleep. Her head leaning onto my arm. I couldn't help but blush.

We arrived back at the opera house near 5:00 pm I knew they were done rehearsing for now. Everyone was getting ready for the performance at 6:30. I knew where Christine was already. So I took Sophie's things and carried them to my lair. Then with her behind her I led her to the chapel.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see."

Just like I suspected she was there lighting a candle for her father just like she always has. I started to sing.

Brava Brava Bravissima

She started to smile. Sophie just stood there confused.

"Angel" She spoke.

"Christine"

"You're back"

I came out of hiding along with Sophie behind me.

"So is Sophie."

"SOPHIE!" She screamed excitedly, then rushed over and hugged her.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie it's me!"

I should tell her about Raoul to know if she truly loves me. If she doesn't then I have to let her go.

"Christine?"

"Yes, my angel?"

"I didn't kill Raoul. He treated Sophie with good treatment. And he wanted me to tell you he said He is sorry."

She didn't react the way I thought she would. Instead she walked over to me and kissed me. And then we shared a hug and Sophie came over and joined in the hug. Then I knew She loved me and that we had a family. And finally I was happy. Our family would be together forever.


End file.
